spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fractine
The fractine is a creature from the ''Spelljammer'' campaign setting. 2nd Edition Stats Climate/Terrain: Any space Frequency: Very rare Organization: Solitary Activity Cycle: Always Diet: Light and magic Intelligence: Unknown Treasure: Nil Alignment: Neutral No. Appearing: 1 Armor Class: -1 Movement: Fl 1 to 24 (A) Hit Dice: 6-13 THAC0: 6 HD: 15 7-8 HD: 13 9-10 HD: 11 11-12 HD: 9 13 HD: 7 No. of Attacks: Area of effect (1 sq. ft. per HD) Damage/Attack: 2-8 Special Attacks: See below Special Defenses: See below Magic Resistance: 25% Size: H (1 sq. ft. per HD) Morale: Fearless (20) XP Value: 6 HD: 2,000 (+1,000 per additional HD) Description Fractines appear as two-dimensional, mirrored, trapezoidal planes. When at rest, fractines resemble vast mirrors and can be manipulated to function as excellent scrying mirrors. To do so, a spelljamming scholar must focus his willpower on the subject he wishes to view, while touching a fractine. A Wisdom check (modified by a DM-selected difficulty penalty of -1 to -10) must succeed to view the subject. Failure results in 1d10 turns of exhaustion and a 10% chance that the fractine is stirred into motion. One can examine a subject’s past, future, and weaknesses using the right techniques. However, the fractine's distorted surface may blur the results, obscuring crucial information. Fractines are most commonly encountered in space in an active state, tumbling or folding and refolding like a piece of origami. They react to a variety of stimuli. They are attracted to motion, loud sounds, and magical energy. However, large bursts of energy (such as a fireball or lightning bolt) repulse fractines for 1d4 rounds. Spells affecting air can be used to control fractines. (The caster must roll a successful saving throw vs. spell each round or lose control.) Combat A fractine causes a variety of harmful, distortional effects. Physical attacks may be used to destroy or alter its course, but only silver or magical weapons or spells cause any damage. Furthermore, a fractine must be struck on one of its two faces to cause any damage. Any physical damage to a fractine causes damage to the attacker. The attacker suffers 1d4×25% of the inflicted damage (round fractions up), though he receives a saving throw vs. petrification to suffer only half damage. Once per round there is a 1% chance per point of damage inflicted that a fractine shatters into 1d4 independent fragments, each with one-third of the remaining HD and hp (shattering releases any held creatures). A fractine receives a saving throw vs. any magical effect, if the effect gets past its magic resistance. If the saving throw is successful, the magical effect is redirected at random. A fractine attacks by falling on its targets. The fractine passes through its victims, causing 2d4 points of damage and forcing a saving throw vs. breath weapon to avoid a special effect. If the saving throw fails, roll 1d20 for the effect. * Effect lasts 1d4 rounds. ** Effect lasts 2d4+2 rounds. Habitat/Society It is not known whether fractines are intelligent creatures or merely spatial phenomena. Shattered fragments either follow divergent paths or merge once again. Ecology Fractines consume life, light, darkness, and magical energy. Each level, Hit Dice, spell level, and bonus provides 1 point of food. When a fractine has consumed a number of points equal to its total hit points, it leaves. Its movement rate is increased by 1 per point of light consumed and decreased by 1 per point of darkness (maximum of 24 and minimum of 1). References * Spelljammer reference: MC7 Monstrous Compendium Spelljammer Appendix * TSR reference: TSR 2109 * ISBN: Category:Spelljammer creatures